The present invention relates generally to composite films having improved resistance to diffusion of chemical species and to devices incorporating such composite films. In particular, the present invention relates to light-emitting devices having at least an organic electroluminescent material that incorporates such composite films and have improved stability in the environment.
Electroluminescent (“EL”) devices, which may be classified as either organic or inorganic, are well known in graphic display and imaging art. EL devices have been produced in different shapes for many applications. Inorganic EL devices, however, typically suffer from a required high voltage and low brightness. On the other hand, organic (“OELDs”), which have been developed more recently, offer the benefits of lower activation voltage and higher brightness in addition to simple manufacture, and, thus, the promise of more widespread applications.
An OELD is typically a thin film structure formed on a substrate such as glass or transparent plastic. A light-emitting layer of an organic EL material and optional adjacent semiconductor layers are sandwiched between a cathode and an anode. The semiconductor layers may be either hole (positive-charge)-injecting or electron (negative charge)-injecting layers and also comprise organic materials. The material for the light-emitting layer may be selected from many organic EL materials. The light-emitting organic layer may itself consist of multiple sublayers, each comprising a different organic EL material. State-of-the-art organic EL materials can emit electromagnetic (“EM”) radiation having narrow ranges of wavelengths in the visible spectrum. Unless specifically stated, the terms “EM radiation” and “light” are used interchangeably in this disclosure to mean generally radiation having wavelengths in the range from ultraviolet (“UV”) to mid-infrared (“mid-IR”) or, in other words, wavelengths in the range from about 300 nm to about 10 micrometer. To achieve white light, prior-art devices incorporate closely arranged OELDs emitting blue, green, and red light. These colors are mixed to produce white light.
Conventional OELDs are built on glass substrates because of a combination of transparency and low permeability of glass to oxygen and water vapor. A high permeability of these and other reactive species can lead to corrosion or other degradation of the devices. However, glass substrates are not suitable for certain applications in which flexibility is desired. In addition, manufacturing processes involving large glass substrates are inherently slow and, therefore, result in high manufacturing cost. Flexible plastic substrates have been used to build OELDs. However, these substrates are not impervious to oxygen and water vapor, and, thus, are not suitable per se for the manufacture of long-lasting OELDs. In order to improve the resistance of these substrates to oxygen and water vapor, alternating layers of polymeric and ceramic materials have been applied to a surface of a substrate. It has been suggested that in such multilayer barriers, a polymeric layer acts to mask any defects in an adjacent ceramic layer to reduce the diffusion rates of oxygen and/or water vapor through the channels made possible by the defects in the ceramic layer. However, an interface between a polymeric layer and a ceramic layer is generally weak due to the incompatibility of the adjacent materials, and the layers, thus, are prone to be delaminated.
Therefore, there is a continued need to have robust films that have reduced diffusion rates of environmentally reactive materials. It is also very desirable to provide such films to produce flexible OELDs that are robust against degradation due to environmental elements.